The Sackler School of Graduate Biomedical Sciences of Tufts University seeks renewal of NHLBI funding for a Summer Research Internship Program designed to provide research opportunities to underrepresented minority students, and in this way, also address the shortage of qualified minority investigators in biomedical research. The Sackler program has been in operation for twelve years and has trained 160 minority students during this period. The objectives of this program are: 1. To increase participation of minority undergraduates in biomedical research through summer research internships at the Tufts Health Sciences Campus. 2. To enrich this internship experience with training in communication skills, career counseling, and networking activities. 3. To involve more faculty, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students on the Health Sciences Campus in the mentoring of minority students. 4. To increase the awareness of minority students as to the benefits of biomedical research and potential careers in this area, particularly in the areas of cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematologic and sleep disorder research. This program, consisting of a ten-week summer research internship for 18 trainees, will give the students an opportunity to interact with, and work alongside outstanding research scientists. It will help them decide if biomedical research is a career they wish to pursue. For those who have already decided on biomedically oriented careers, the training will give them the confidence and additional qualifications to apply to, and succeed in, the best programs. Our long-range goal is for these students to become independent scientists in academia or industry, and in this capacity, serve as mentors for other minority students.